


didn't know 'til you were gone

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Sam Winchester, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Sam is dead and Dean realizes how he wants him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	didn't know 'til you were gone

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far without realizing what this is... Um. Dean has non-penetrative sex with Sam's corpse. I don't know how else to warn here.

Sam changes after the rawhead, and Dean can’t quite put his finger on how. There’s something new in his eyes, though, whenever he thinks Dean isn’t looking, and Dean tries to catch it whenever he can, desperate to find out what it is and where it came from. Desperate to find out why it has his chest aching and his dick twitching in his jeans.

Then Sam gets stabbed in the back, and Dean realizes too late how it feels to lose something greater than his other half, can’t stop clinging to Sam, can barely wait for Bobby to leave him before he’s running hands over lifeless skin, pressing his lips to Sam’s slack mouth, remembering all the furtive looks from Sam and wishing he could see just one more, now that he knows what it was, now he knows he feels it too.

His lips brush over Sam’s throat and he’s not sure when he took Sam’s shirt off but the flesh is cool and he wants to warm Sam up. Remembers survival lessons from Dad, so he strips off his clothes too, pulls off Sam’s pants and wraps them both in a scratchy wool blanket, presses his chest against Sam’s back and his face into Sam’s neck while he rubs over limp limbs and begs Sam to breathe again.

Rigor mortis passed hours earlier, and Sam is soft and yielding against him, and Sam wanted him when he was alive so Dean doesn’t feel guilt for getting hard with his hips snugged up tight against Sam’s ass.

He presses gentle kisses along Sam’s shoulders, rolls soft nipples between his fingers, ignores the gaping wound against his belly as he thrusts forward, the weight of Sam’s thighs making a nice tight space for his dick. He hooks a leg over Sam’s, makes Sam’s legs press together tighter, and thrusts faster into the space, head of his dick nudging at Sam’s balls, until he comes hot and slick between Sam’s thighs.

His come makes Sam’s dick feel warm in his hand, lets him rub smoothly up and down the flaccid length, and he’s pushing one come-slick finger to Sam’s hole when his brain starts to wake up to what he’s doing. 

“I’m gonna make this right,” he whispers before slipping out of the blanket, racing to the nearest crossroads, because when he finally gets inside Sam he wants Sam to be able to enjoy it too.


End file.
